A Chain
by Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin
Summary: Setelah terbebas dari penjara, Jellal yang hilang ingatan memutuskan untuk berkelana. Sebelum itu, Erza sang Titania telah meninggal akibat pertarungan. Roh Erza tak dapat pergi ke tempat seharusnya karena terikat dengan sebuah rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu. Rantai itu telah menghubungkan dirinya dengan Jellal, dan itu berarti ada yang harus diucapkan sebelum ia pergi


_**Summary:**_ Setelah terbebas dari penjara, Jellal yang kehilangan ingatannya memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana sendirian. Sebelum saat itu, Erza sang _Titania _telah meninggal akibat pertarungan yang luar biasa berbahaya.

Roh Erza tak dapat pergi ke tempat seharusnya karena terikat dengan sebuah rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu. Rantai itu telah menghubungkan dirinya dengan Jellal, dan itu berarti ada yang harus disampaikan Erza kepada Jellal sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia.

_**Disclaimer: **_1. Kalau ditanya Fairy Tail milik siapa, jawabannya adalah** Hiro-**_**sensei **_lah orangnya ^w^.

2. Kalau ditanya siapa pemilik cerita ini, **Kida-**lah orangnya! 3o3v

_**Genre: **_Seperti biasa, Kida hanya bisa membuat fic dengan Genre: _Romance_, _Fantasy_, & _Friendship_

_**Warning: **_Tak perlu ada _warning-warning-an_ segala #plak! Silahkan _readers _memutuskannya sendiri ^^

_**Pairing: **_Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandess

_**Rated: **_Kida hanya bisa membuat fic _rate_-T

Akhirnya~ Setelah sekian lama Kida menanti dari kelas 7smp, tak lama lagi Kida bisa keluar dari sekolah yang **terkutuk** itu *ditabok. Kalian tahu kenapa? Anak-anak sekolah itu bandelllll banget dan tak menyenangkan!, hahaha~ rasanya keluar dari sekolah itu adalah hal terbesar dalam hidupku! #ketawa ala _akuma_. Trus, siapa yang mau peduli? Tak ada kan, loh~ Kenapa malah jadi curhat -0-a.

Yap,

Yap,

Kita mulai saja dari awal!

Yuhuuu~ Setelah sekian lama Kida tak muncul dengan fic, sekarang Kida muncul dengan pairing JelZra! Kida ganti nama ^O^/ Pen name Kida yang sebelumnya _'Natsu Kagami Fernandess' _apa ada yang kenal? Pasti tak ada. Sekarang Kida tampil dengan sosok baru! Pen namenya _'Natsu Kagami Kida'kun Orihara'_.

Author lagi tergila-gila sama karakter dari anime Durarara! Nih, ada yang tau Kida Masaomi? Dia _kakuii_ banget loh!. Di sini bisa masukin gambarnya gak ya? Habisnya ini dokumen buat tulisan sih, bukan buat gambar. Tapi kayanya bisa deh, nih aku kasih tau Kida kaya apa^^

I

V

Bener kan, kakuii kan? *_*

Haha, sudah tak usah dibahas lagi deh! Langsung aja ke ceritanya, dalam cerita ini Erza meninggal dan rohnya terikat oleh sebuah rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan teman masa kecilnya Jellal. Sehingga ia tak dapat pergi ke surga. Semoga karya Kida kali ini lebih memuaskan dari karya yang sebelumnya.

- Selamat Reading Minna~ -

#Bahasa apaan tuh!

.

.

.

Guild Fairy Tail sedang mengalami duka terbesar karena salah satu penyihir terkuat di serikat itu telah meninggal dunia. Erza Scarlet, seorang _Titania_ berambut scarlet telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat-saat guild tersebut telah bertarung dengan guild yang kuat. Walaupun Fairy Tail menang dan selamat, tapi tidak untuk Erza.

Para anggota Fairy Tail, termasuk Natsu yang selalu terlihat semangat & bahagia ikut menangis dengan kepergian Erza. Fairy Tail merenungi nasib teman mereka sedangkan Jellal yang belum mengetahui kepergian Erza telah keluar dari penjara dan memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana. Jellal memakai pakaian yang tertutup supaya semua orang tak dapat melihat bahwa ia adalah buronan yang sudah dibebaskan dari penjara.

Karena pasti kalau ada orang yang melihatnya mereka akan kabur karena ketakutan padanya, sedangkan disaat itu Erza yang meninggal telah tersadar dari tidurnya dalam bentuk roh. Ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang sudah pasti itu adalah cahaya untuk pergi ke surga.

Tempat seharusnya orang yang sudah meninggal pergi kesana setelahnya. Erza pun berniat untuk menuju ke cahaya itu tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk pergi ke cahaya tersebut.

'_Eh?'_ Erza menengok ke arah kakinya dan melihat rantai yang terjulur amat sangat panjang dan Erza berpikir rantai itu pasti menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu. Lalu Erza pun mengikuti rantai itu dan mengikuti rantai itu sampai ke ujungnya, disana ia melihat _'Jellal? Apa aku tak bisa pergi ke surga karenanya? Jellal, kenapa?'_

**A Chain**

.

.

.

"Erza" Jellal mengengok ke belakangnya dan tidak melihat Erza disana "Tidak mungkin" Ucap Jellal pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jellal pun melanjutkan perjalanannya entah kemana arah tujuannya, yang penting terus berjalan.

'_Ya, tentu saja aku tak dapat di lihat karena aku sudah meninggal. Padahal sudah sedekat ini, Jellal~ Apa kau yang membuatku tak bisa pergi? Karena rantai ini telah menghubungkan kita, sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan hal itu padanya sebelum aku pergi. Mungkin kenapa sekarang rantai itu ada disini sekarang'_ Erza hanya bisa berada di dekat Jellal karena penghubung itu, tapi walaupun ia tahu ia harus mengatakan hal itu tetapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya karena sekarang ia hanyalah seorang roh!

Roh adalah nyawa seseorang yang telah meninggal, mereka tak dapat terlihat tetapi dapat dirasakan oleh orang yang peka terhadap alam (bener tah? -,-). Erza pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, walaupun ia merasa senang karena berada di dekat Jellal tapi hatinya juga merasakan kegelisahan.

Jellal yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan saja kini berhenti di sebuah kota, ia mencari penginapan untuk tempat tinggal sementara di kota itu. Jellal pun masuk ke dalam "Apa saya dapat memesan sebuah kamar?" Tanya Jellal kepada pemilik penginapan tersebut.

Pemilik penginapan tersebut memperhatikan Jellal sekilas, Jellal pun bertanya lagi "Apa saya dapat memesan kamar?" Pemilik penginapan itu terbuyar dari lamunannya "Bi.. Bisa, silahkan!" Ucapnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar pada Jellal.

Jellal pun berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan meletakan barangnya lalu sekilas Jellal memperhatikan kamar tersebut "Scarlet" Itulah yang diucapkan Jellal, memang benar warna ruangan itu adalah merah scarlet. Erza kaget karena perkataan Jellal, apa Jellal terus berpikir tentang dirinya? Itulah yang saat ini dipertanyakan dalam hati Erza, padahal saat ini ia sedang hilang ingatan.

Tampang Jellal yang tampan, walaupun begitu sejak kejadian itu Jellal lupa ingatan dan sepertinya ia tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Erza kembali mengingat saat masa kecilnya dimana Jellal memberikan nama Scarlet itu kepada Erza.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Di suatu tempat, anak-anak dikurung dan dipaksa untuk bekerja. Saat itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru datang mendekati Erza "Namaku Jellal, Jellal Fernandess. Siapa namamu?" Sapa anak itu dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk berjabat tangan.

"Erza" Jawab anak berambut merah itu singkat. Jellal kembali bertanya "Apa kamu mempunyai nama panjang?" Tanya Jellal lagi, Erza hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan memberitahukan 'tidak'

"Kalau begitu, namamu Erza Scarlet! Scarlet, cocok dengan warna rambutmu itu!" Ucap Jellal dengan senyumannya, Erza menanggapinya dengan ikut tersenyum kecil "Erza.. Scarlet.." Ucapnya pelan.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

(Kida: Ampuni Kida! Kida minta maaf pada dunia! #Teriak ala Ritsu Sohma dengan gaya lebaynya.

Kida tak tahu jelas saat Hiro-_sensei_ menggambar kejadian bagian ini. Kida hanya ingat sedikit kejadian dan sedikit kata-katanya juga T_T Jadi jika dalam fic bagian ini melenceng jauh dari cerita aslinya, Kida minta maaf! Gomen, Arigatou(?) #Gak jelas.

Gomen para penggemar Fairy Tail, gomen Hiro_-sensei_ T_T)

'_Jellal'_ Erza kembali menyebut Jellal dengan nada bersedih disaat ia sedang melihat Jellal tertidur di ranjangnya. Disaat tidurnya pun Jellal masih saja menyebutkan nama Erza dengan pelan dan membuat Erza kembali sedih mendengarnya. _'Gomen ne, Jellal. Sepertinya aku membuatmu menderita'_ Ucap Erza dan tertidur di sampingnya.

Sebuah rantai yang mengikat antara Jellal dan Erza menjadi petanda bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka dapat merasakan satu sama lain. Lalu tentang sebuah perkataan yang harus dikatakan oleh Erza pada Jellal, itulah yang membuat rantai itu ada. Sebuah pernyataan yang selalu terkurung dalam hati Erza sebelum ia meninggal.

Keesokkan harinya Jellal pergi meninggalkan penginapan tersebut dan mencari makanan di dalam hutan. Jellal berburu beruang untuk menjadi santapannya hari ini, dengan sukses ia berhasil berburu beruang dan membakarnya.

'_Sepertinya terlihat enak, tapi aku tak bisa merasakan lapar lagi'_ Ucap Erza pada dirinya sendiri dan terus memperhatikan Jellal. Sudah lama Erza ingin berada di dekat Jellal, dan sekarang hal itu terjadi.

Karena dewan sihir yang menyandra Jellal akibat perbuatannya yang dilakukan dengan oracion seis telah menghancurkan kota dan ia pun ditangkap oleh Rahal dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara berbentuk lacrima. #Bener gak nih?

Sejak saat itu Erza tak pernah bertemu dengan Jellal lagi, tapi rantai itu telah menghubungkan mereka berdua terhadap sesuatu yang dinamakan 'lingkaran nasib'. Setelah Jellal selesai makan, Jellal melanjutkan perjalanannya dan ia berniat untuk tak menggunakan kekuatannya kecuali saat ia bener-benar membutuhkannya.

Jellal menjelajahi padang gurun, menelusuri kota dan akhirnya ia telah sampai pada sebuah kota dimana teman masa kecilnya itu tinggal. Benar, ia berada di kota Magnolia dan menelusuri kota tersebut dan melihat 2 orang nelayan sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Jellal penasaran dan mendengarkan dari jauh apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Kamu tahu? Erza Scarlet dari Fairy Tail katanya telah meninggal dunia!" Ucap nelayan itu dan membuat Jellal tersontak kaget.

"Benarkah? Padahal dia wanita yang cantik dan kuat di guild itu, sayang sekali ya!" Seru nelayan yang satunya lagi. Kali ini Jellal benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, Jellal pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

"Sepertinya harapanku untuk bertemu denganmu sudah sirna, Erza!" Ucapan Jellal membuat Erza terkejut sekaligus bersedih, ia hanya bisa mengucap pelan _'Jellal'_.

"Erza?" Jellal kembali merasakan keberadaan Erza di dekatnya, tapi ia tak menyadari kalau roh Erza-lah yang terus berada di sisinya sejak kematiannya karena sebuah rantai~

Jellal kembali melanjutkan perjalananya, dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal bersama dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang sedang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon di pusat kota Magnolia.

Jellal pun mendekati wanita itu dan bertanya "Maaf, apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" Jellal langsung bertanya kepada wanita yang lebih tua. Wanita itu langsung saya menengok ke arah atas dan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Je.. Jellal? Ultear kaget karena Jellal sekarang sudah keluar dari penjara, Erza hanya melihatnya karena memang tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Erza untuk saat ini.

"Kamu sudah keluar dari penjara Jellal?" Ultear yang sudah keluar dari kegelapan karena salah sangka terhadap ibunya _Ui/Ur/Ul_ (yang mana yang bener?) dan menjalani hidupnya yang baru bersama dengan Meredy langsung saya menyerbu bertanya pada Jellal.

"Maaf, apa kau mengenalku?" Kali ini pertanyaan Jellal menjadi berbalik.

"Ya, dulu kita termasuk dalam anggota dewan sihir" Jawab Ultear singkat, Ultear menyadari kalau pandangan Jellal mengarah pada gadis kecil di samping Ultear. "Ini Meredy". "Senang bertemu dengan anda Jellal_-san_" Ucap Meredy singkat membungkukan badannya 90derajat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jellal?" Kali ini Ultear yang memulai pembicaraan kepada Jellal.

"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya seorang pengelana" Ucap Jellal dengan singkat. "Kita sama, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga berkelana bersama-sama?" Tawar Ultear pada Jellal dan hanya dianggap oleh Jellal dengan sebuah anggukan.

Yah, dari pada sendiri, bertiga lebih menyenangkan karena ada yang menemani dan juga... Jellal tak perlu menghabiskan makanan yang super besar sendirian. #Jadi itu alasannya -_-"

Begitulah, sekarang mereka bertiga pun berkelana bersama-sama sebagai sebuah kelompok pengelana yang tak memiliki rumah yang tetap untuk ditinggali. Mereka terus mengelana tanpa sepengetahuan kalau mereka terus diikuti oleh arwah penasaran. Tentunya kalian tahu siapa itu, arwah itu hanya bisa melihat dan mencari tahu bagaimana supaya ia dapat menyampaikan perkataan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Jellal.

Sampai suatu hari saat mereka sedang berjalan, Jellal terdiam sebentar. Ultear menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Jellal, karena sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Jellal seperti orang yang berbeda. "Aku seperti merasakan keberadaan Erza disisiku" Ucap Jellal pelan dan membuat Ultear sekaligus Erza terkejut.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Erza telah meninggal. Jellal menceritakan semua tentang Erza yang telah meninggal dan itu membuat mereka berdua, Ultear dan Meredy kaget sekaligus perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Entah sedih atau apa, hanya saja Ultear hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi murungnya.

Sebenarnya walaupun Ultear tahu kalau Jellal menyukai Erza, itu tak masalah baginya. Yang penting Jellal dapat melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai penyihir tanpa masalah yang menghadang di depannya. Ultear tak dapat berbuat apapun karena tahu pasti kalau perasaan Jellal buruk saat tahu bahwa Erza telah meninggal. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanya orang luar yang tak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk mengetahui isi hati Jellal.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, Erza hanya merenung supaya ia bisa kembali ke dunianya walaupun ia tahu kalau ia akan merasakan kesedihan setelahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa terlalu lama di dunia itu sebagai roh, kalau tidak ia bisa menghilang selamanya dari dunia.

Erza pernah mendengar, kalau roh bisa merasuki tubuh manusia untuk dikendalikan oleh roh tersebut.

Erza pun akan mencoba melakukannya dan besok ia akan memasuki tubuh Ultear karena waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Ia harus segera menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jellal._ 'Jellal, semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja ya!'_ Ucap Erza. Jellal berhenti dari perjalananya, lagi-lagi Jellal merasakan keberadaan Erza, benar laki-laki yang peka terhadap alam.

Ultear dan Meredy juga Jellal melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sampai di sebuah kota, Mereka mendiami kota itu cukup lama karena alasan tertentu. "Ultear-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di kota ini lebih lama?" Tanya Meredy kepada Ultear yang sudah dianggap sebagai mamanya sendiri.

"Ada apa gerangan kau meminta demikian?" Tanya Ultear kepada Meredy yang tiba-tiba meminta hal demikian.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja... Aku merasa nyaman disini!" Ucap Meredy singkat.

"Aku mengerti.. Jellal.." Ultear menyebutkan nama Jellal seakan meminta persetujuan dari Jellal karena memang, Jellal yang memimpin pengelanaan ini. Ya, jelas dia laki-laki ya sudah pasti ialah ketuanya!

(Jellal: Hahaha! Aku seorang ketua! #Tawa Jellal dengan gaya aneh

Kida: Ya, ya ! Terserah kau sajalah!)

Akhirnya mereka pun menetap di kota itu untuk beberapa hari lagi sesuai dengan permintaan Meredy. "Arigatou Jellal-_san_, Arigatou Ultear-_san_!" Ucap Meredy membungkukkan badannya. Setelah selama 3 hari mereka menetap di kota itu, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan kota itu.

(Kida: Sepertinya harusnya kisah Meredy yang meminta tinggal di kota itu diperpanjang gak usah kali ya! -,-

Meredy: Kenapa? Kenapa Author-_san_?

Kida: Karna kisah itu author buat untuk memperpanjang fic ini -,-

Meredy: Kenapa begitu?

Kida: Karena... Kida tak punya ide lagi untuk memperpanjang fic ini T_T)

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh Erza ia pun memasuki tubuh Ultear. "Apa ada yang salah Ultear?" Tanya Jellal pada Ultear, Ultear yang sempat jatuh dari pijakannya karena dimasuki oleh roh Erza kini mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jellal, Aishiteru!" Ucap Ultear pelan, Tidak! Bukan Ultear melainkan Erza. Roh Erza yang telah memasuki tubuh Ultear.

"Ultear... Bukan! Kau Erza, dapat kurasakan bahwa kau Erza! Erza, aku merindukanmu" Ucap Jellal memeluk Erza dalam wujud Ultear.

"Sepertinya rantainya telah menghilang ya!" Ucap Erza pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Erza?" Jellal hanya bingung karena perkataan Erza. Rantai? Apa maksudnya rantai?.

"Maaf Jellal, karena aku sudah menyampaikan ini kepadamu, aku harus pergi dari sini. Jaa~ Jellal" Ucap Erza yang akhirnya telah kembali ke dunianya. Meninggalkan Jellal yang selama ini telah merindukannya.

"Erza~" Jellal hanya menatap ke langit berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat bertemu dengan Erza. Ultear pun tersadar dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi tentang dirinya barusan.

"Tidak, kau tidak kenapa-napa kok!" Ucap Jellal dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Erza, mungkin suatu hari nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi!' Batin Jellal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

**Owari~**

Fiuh~ #menguap. Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, Kida mengetiknya sampai jam setengah sepuluh loh! Malam juga ya, maklumlah~ Kida tak bisa mengetik dengan cepat. Tapi yang pasti, akhirnya Kida dapat menyelesaikan fic ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan para readers sekalian.

Akhirnya Kida telah tes di SMK yang ingin Kida tuju, semoga saja ya dapat masuk ke sekolah itu. Habisnya ada ekskul animasinya! Kalau tak masuk habislah aku mempunyai keinginan membuat animasi T_T

Jadi curhat lagi deh -.-

Oke

Kida juga ingin meminta Riview ya!

Jaa~

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**V**


End file.
